1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which forms an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a publicly-known laser printer having feed rollers, resist rollers downstream of the feed rollers, and a sheet guide which is provided between these sets of rollers and constitutes a sheet conveyance path, the sheet guide is composed of two guides, i.e. an inner chute and an outer chute. The outer chute has a protrusion which protrudes toward the inner chute so as to narrow the sheet conveyance path and a curved portion which bulges away from the inner chute at the downstream of the protrusion so as to widen the sheet conveyance path.
In this arrangement, a sheet conveyed by the feed rollers is forced to move along the inner chute by the protrusion, and further conveyed to the resist rollers. Hitting the resist rollers, the sheet warps inside a large space formed by the curved portion. The leading edge of the sheet strongly hits the resist rollers on account of the warping, with the result that the tilting of the leading edge of the sheet is corrected.